


On Break

by NimbleDingo



Series: Sigvard/Alec drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Plug, Bartenders, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleDingo/pseuds/NimbleDingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Sigvard enjoy a little nightly rendezvous while Alec is on his break at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Break

"I'm on break~"

Alec strikes a two-fingered salute to Reynard as he saunters up to take over the counter, grinning when the black-haired man merely waves him off with a careless gesture. After a quick scan of the bar's occupants, Alec ducks out into the back room, and out through the side door that led into the alley - an "employee" exit where other members of the staff came through to smoke during their breaks. It isn't two seconds after he'd closed the door behind him that he finds his back colliding hard with the rough bricks of the alley wall, his mouth taken in a hungry, dominating kiss.

Everything else around him melts into the background, and that small part of his brain that's always on reserve, always _waiting_ , perks its ears, cocks its head with interest - anticipation.

The kiss is harsh and Alec submits to it immediately, eagerly, opening his mouth for Sigvard to taste and sample. And so what if he can't exactly help the small whimper that escapes because the larger man is just _that good_. His knees tremble - something he never really experienced with any of his previous flings (though, of course it's different, because Sigvard could never be _just a fling_ to Alec, not anymore), and he grips the blonde's shoulders to keep from sinking.

When the bliss finally ends, after he's able to pull some much-needed air into desperate lungs, Alec lifts his eyes to Sigvard's face, and what he sees there has him _instantly_ dropping to balance on the balls of his feet. He fumbles only briefly with Sigvard's pants before they're yanked down and Alec's goal appears right in front of him, already half-hard. Sigvard says nothing, _does_ nothing other than turn and lean back against the alley wall himself and slide a lazy hand into Alec's dusky red hair. The touch is gentle, soft, but it strikes Alec's entire being like a bolt of lightning, and he takes the head of Sigvard's cock into his mouth, firmly stroking along the length of him.

Sigvard's quiet, pleased sigh sends a thrill of warm pleasure surging through Alec's entire being, and he leans forward, hollowing his cheeks around the swollen head with a small moan. He can feel his own erection pressing against suddenly too-tight pants, but he ignores it, because _he_ isn't the important one here. He nibbles a small trail down Sigvard's cock, savoring every taste on his tongue. The fingers in his hair tighten just slightly, and, like a puppet on a string by a master puppeteer, Alec takes more of the large blonde into his mouth, sucking with every inch. Alec takes his time, but it isn't long before the entirety of Sigvard's arousal is resting in his mouth, down his throat, and when he chances a glance up (because as confident as he is in his skills, it's always nice to see the delirious havoc he can bring) and sees the heady lust, heavy desire in the other man's eyes, he almost brings himself over the edge right then and there.

_'It's me, I'm the one making him look like that, the one making him feel so good.'_

"I saw you flirting with that redhead again tonight."

Alec shuddered, the thrill of having been seen, been _watched_ coursing through him. Because _of course_ Sigvard saw him flirting with his little brother's fiance. He would do it for no other reason. He supposed he should apologize to the energetic, friendly young man for merely being a pawn between him and Sigvard, but he couldn't bring himself to. As if the implications would really stick with Abel. 

He swallows around Sigvard's cock in answer, keeping his eyes trained up as the blonde presses his hips forward, pinning Alec's head in place with his hair. 

"Saw how you looked at him."

Sigvard pushes harder down his throat, hands tightening in his hair, controlling every movement of Alec's head, and the bartender allows it without question. The blonde pulls out of Alec's warm, tight throat, until just the tip is resting on Alec's tongue, and he pulls the redhead back onto him without warning, fucking his mouth with deep, measured strokes.

"Saw you touch him. He had to deflect you."

Alec can only moan in reply and steady himself by gripping Sigvard's shins to keep from being knocked off balance with every powerful thrust down his throat.

"You were close enough to kiss him."

Sigvard halts with his cock throbbing in Alec's throat, locking the redhead into place with his gaze.

"I wonder if he knows just how filthy that mouth of yours is."

The grip on Sigvard's shins tighten as Alec's own erection throbs painfully with need for attention, but he doesn't come - can't come, not without express permission. He whimpers around Sigvard, and the tight grip in his hair shifts just slightly, and it must have been something in his eyes, because the next moment Sigvard is spilling directly down his throat. Alec moans quietly in dissatisfaction, wanting to taste the larger man's seed on his tongue, and as if Sigvard understands him, he draws Alec's head back so the tail end of his release fills the redhead's mouth. His entire body shakes as he swallows, pulling his own head back just enough so he can lap eagerly - _hungrily_ \- at Sigvard's dick, cleaning it of any remains.

Those gentle fingers sift through his hair again, and he looks up dazedly at Sigvard, lips parted and red and swollen.

"What do you want?"

Alec presses a kiss to the slit at the head of Sigvard's cock, nimble, deft fingers teasing along the shaft.

"I want you, Sir. I want your cock. I want to be filled to the brim with you."

Sigvard's blue eyes gleam, and he pats the top of Alec's head. "Take off your pants. Put your hands on the wall."

The second the order spilled from the blonde's lips, Alec had undone and unzipped his pants (already damp from his own excitement), and shoves them down to his ankles. His own cock is hard and red, throbbing with need, but Alec ignores it in favor of placing his hands on the rough stony wall and presenting himself, spreading his legs. Sigvard runs a casual, possessive hand down his clothed back, slips over his ass, and down his thigh, and Alec's breath comes in stutters.

"Sir..."

The large warm hand suddenly grips his cock, and a painful pleasure zings up Alec's spine, his back arching.

"I did not say you could speak." 

The thumb presses against his slit and Alec sways his hips, red eyes fluttering shut, all self-control making sure he doesn't cum too soon. Two fingers press against his entrance, and he inhales sharply when they press inside without warning. He doesn't require much prep, he never does, and Sigvard knows it - of course he knows it - but he must enjoy pushing Alec to his limits. The redhead moans, head dipping down when the fingers scissor inside of him, and he shudders exceptionally hard when the larger man leans over to whisper in his ear.

"Your ass is so greedy, squeezing my fingers like this. I'm sure you can cum just from my fingers alone."

Alec shakes his head, entire body tensing, biting down hard on his bottom lip when his torturous lover gives his swollen erection a few blissful strokes.

"S-Sir...please...your cock. I want-- I want to feel you fill me...!"

Sigvard withdraws his fingers, and despite his words, Alec's body tries to clamp down to prevent the digits from ceasing their pleasant pressing and probing. The tip to something much bigger, much harder, much _hotter_ presses against his entrance, and slowly - agonizingly slowly - Sigvard inches the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle. Alec moans, hips shuddering and legs trembling with the effort of holding his body up. His lover - his Master - stops just past the entrance, and Alec swallows hard, about to beseech Sigvard with his gaze, when the blonde's hips suddenly jolts forward, slaps against Alec's ass, and roots Sigvard's cock inside of him.

Alec throws his head back, mouth open in a silent scream as the burning euphoria fills him, and he paints the alley wall with his come.

His head droops, breath escaping in ragged, desperate pants, and the large hand around his cock painfully pumps him, using the dribbling cum as a lubricant.

"I didn't give you permission."

A sudden slap against his ass has Alec tightening around the thick erection inside of him, and he moans again, pressing his hips back against the solid wall behind him. The slap is the only warning Alec receives before Sigvard is pulling out and driving back in hard, hands gripping the redhead's hips tight enough to bruise (but of course Alec loves it, gets a heady thrill from the knowledge that he will look in the mirror the next day and see proof of his nightly rendezvous). The pleasure is bliss, sheer euphoria, and Alec's hands curl into fists against the brick wall, mouth open, soft moans and drool spilling from his lips with every harsh thrust into his body. 

Yes, this is what he was craving all day. A good hard fuck to get his head back on straight, sensations to send him all the way to heaven. Another slap rings through the alley and the stinging burn has him whining softly for more. Sigvard's breath escapes in soft pants with each hard drive into Alec's body, and he casually reaches forward to the redhead's chest, short and blunt nails raking over his nipples, and Alec finds himself wishing that his lover had brought some clamps with him. 

A sudden monumental thrust has Alec bracing himself against the wall, and moaning when the hot thickness doesn't pull back out. 

"Hand out."

Alec blindly extends his hand, palm up, and can only give the small ring Sigvard drops into his hand a dazed blink.

"Put it on yourself."

Another heady thrill thrums up his spine, and as Sigvard pulls out tortuously slowly, Alec braces his head against the brick wall and fumbles the cock ring onto his own newly budding erection. The blonde slowy pumps back inside, pressing against his prostate at the very last, before drawing out in another slow, hard motion. 

"Stroke yourself until I come in you. This is your punishment for tonight, and for disobeying me."

Alec nods shakily, wraps his palm around his dick, and pumps slowly, matching Sigvard's speed without thought. 

"Ah..."

His hips sway between fucking his own hand, and begging Sigvard for harder, faster thrusts.

 _'I want him to fuck me full... I want his cum inside me for the rest of my shift.'_ He glances down the abandoned end of the alley. _'...I want to show off. I want Sigvard to spread me open in front of someone...!'_

The thought alone has his hand speeding up, and he presses his thumb into his own slit, a short nail catching the rim, and he groans. The sound is cut off when two thick fingers shove into his mouth, and Sigvard's hips slam against his own as he picks up his pace. Alec's eyes flutter shut and he imagines the fingers as Sigvard's dick fucking his mouth - his throat - and granting him another treat. His tongue twines around the digits, sucking, licking them, and his own fingers drop down to caress his balls. The assault has him a moaning, drooling mess, but he doesn't want the thick cock pounding his ass to stop. 

Alec's free hand drops from the wall to tweak his own nipple, the pain euphoric and intoxicating, the stimulation about overwhelming. 

Sigvard leans over his back again, the breathy quality to his voice the only indication of his passion - how close he was to spilling in Alec's ass. 

"I am going to fill you like you want." A slow, deliberate dig against his sensitive prostate. "To the brim, overflowing." Alec's hand on his own cock stutters, speeds up desperately (because oh god he wants to come now, but he can't with the ring around his dick). "And then I'll plug you up." He moans around Sigvard's fingers, eyes fluttering, cheeks hollowing as if there's a cock in his mouth instead. "You have three more hours to enjoy my cum inside you." Alec's ass clenches on Sigvard's thick retreating cock. "And I will be watching."

Alec's body spasms, one hand finally bracing against the wall while his other teases the head of his dick, wanting to come but unable to. 

"And if you are a good boy--" Sigvard pumps hard inside Alec's hot, clenching ass, his own climax building, "--then I'll fuck you when you get off work again."

Alec nods emphatically, head moving on its own, fellating the fingers, wanting them down his throat, wishing they were longer, thicker, harder.

The large blonde says nothing more, just grants Alec's as one more slap, and several more thrusts, before he jams inside as hard, as deep as he can, and comes. The bartender's body jerks, twitches, arches as the hot liquid coats his insides.

_'Here it comes...!!'_

Sigvard thrusts a few more times as he comes, as if to pack his semen in Alec's ass as far as it can reach, and he silently delights in the pleased whining moans slipping between his lover's lips. Finally, when he's finished, the blonde pulls slowly - torturously slowly - out of Alec's ass, and wastes no time in sliding a long, thick plug into his boyfriend's hole to stop the come from drizzling out. He finally pulls his fingers from Alec's drooling mouth, and gives the hard, straining cock between his legs a teasing brush against the head. Alec stands there, shaking from head to foot, a moaning, drooling, well-fucked mess; his hips sway against his still lazily-stroking hand, and his beautiful ass clenches hard on the thick plug.

Sigvard waits.

Without warning (though, really, Sigvard was used to it by now) Alec turns and drops to his knees before him. He gently - reverently, almost - takes Sigvard's softening dick, and begins cleaning it with deft, clever laps of his tongue. A large hand descends into sweat-damp hair while Alec licks him, cleans him of cum; the bartender finishes his ritual by taking the tip between his lips and sucking lightly. He pulls back with a breathless gasp and stares up at Sigvard dazedly.

The blonde surveys his handiwork, a well-fucked lover, with quiet, warm pleasure: Alec's dusky hair is mussed; his lips are swollen and red, glistening with saliva; his face is flushed, eyes glazed with residue lust and pleasure; his shirt is crooked, nipples easily visible through the thin fabric (he would have to put his vest back on despite it being too hot in the bar); his ass - Sigvard knew - is red and stinging; his hips will be bruised and sore; and finally, Alec's cock is red, swollen, straining against the black cock ring. 

Alec is still stroking himself, teasing the head, pressing against the slit. He craves release, but the pain from being unable to only fans his flames in a most masochistic way. 

"Stop stroking."

He stops. 

"Get dressed and go back inside." Alec reaches behind him, fumbles for his pants, and is drawn up from beneath his armpits when he snags them. His questioning moan is smothered by Sigvard's hot lips, and he relinquishes instantly, allowing Sigvard in to suck his tongue, taste his own cum in Alec's mouth. He reaches down behind the redhead, presses against the butt plug, makes sure it's properly seated (and by Alec's whining moan, it must be), and pulls away with a small, fond smile on his lips.

And that, really, that smile alone is completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment I'm going to make to my drabble collection with Alec and Sigvard. Sigvard isn't mine, btw, but a close friend's, and I've only been allowed to play with him. <3 Also this is just for me to experiment with writing explicit material, since I don't really do much of that. There's probably going to be a wide variety of tropes and shit in this series, so be prepared. :D


End file.
